


Lapsus Linguae

by IAmTM



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: CEO Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, F/F, Fluff and Smut, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTM/pseuds/IAmTM
Summary: New to the SK entertainment scene, Broadway singer Solar mentioned her ideal type as Idol Academy “monster CEO” Moon Byul Yi.Sparks flew when they met. Solar’s pretty sure Miss Moon hates her. Or does she?
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lap·sus lin·guae
> 
> /ˌlapsəs ˈliNGɡwī,ˌläpsəs ˈliNGɡwē/
> 
> noun
> 
> FORMAL
> 
> a slip of the tongue.

New to the SK entertainment scene, Broadway singer Solar mentioned her ideal type as Idol Academy “monster CEO” Moon Byul Yi. Sparks flew when they met. Solar’s pretty sure Miss Moon hates her. Or does she?

“Solar-ssi, please tell us why are you here today?”    
  
Canned laughter filled the studio and the two male hosts hammed up with it. Solar couldn’t help but smile. She had always wanted to appear on SBS Morning Wide.   
  
“I’m promoting a new musical ‘Breaking Up is Hard to Do’. I am gonna star in it, Oppa.”   
  


The said oppa clutched at his heart dramatically.   
  


“Call me Oppa all day everyday.” They all laughed at the good-natured flirting. “This musical is gonna feature songs from the great ‘Neil Sedaka’ is that right?”   
  


Solar nodded in affirmation. “It would also be the first time in Korea.”   
  


“Really, that’s great! This is a historical moment then! Congratulations Solarssi! Talking about break ups though. Have you ever been in a situation where you have said ‘breaking up is hard to do”? The host was so cheesy he even cradled his head to look closer at Solar.   
  


“Yes, ofcourse! Haven’t we all?” Canned laughter rang out again.    
  
“I hope this hasn't discouraged you from love, Solarssi. You’d break a lot of hearts if it did.” He clutched at his heart again.    
  
“Of course not!”   
  
“So, who’s your ideal type?”   
  
Solar laughed. They had practised this question and prepared an answer for it. “My ideal type is Jeong Hyeong Don Oppa.”    
  
“Ahhhh funny guy, eyyyyy!” The two hosts shared high fives and posed cheesily for the camera. “We fit your ideal type Solarssi. No other types up your sleeve?”   
  
As scripted, she pointed to a guy wearing a “Trust fully in Moon Byul Yi” gag shirt. The camera panned to the guy who acted like he just won the lottery. “Moon Byul Yi.” A chorus of disappointed awws followed the clarification.    
  
“Moon Byul Yi, monster CEO of Idol Academy, Moon Byul Yi? Eeeyyyyyyyy!” The two hosts pretended to shiver. “She’s a cold, cold lady but we could totally understand the appeal! We have no chance then.” Cue canned laughter and the audience laughed too. This time both of the hosts pretended to suffer heart attacks.   
  
“Go ahead and tell them when your amazing play is gonna be Solarssi. This had been a heartbreaking segment.”    
  
Solar gave out the information eagerly to end the segment.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Moon Byul Yi skit caught fire and continued on to the next interviews, variety show appearances, etc. Truth be told Solar had no idea about this “monster CEO”, but since they’d become an unwitting love pairing she Googled the woman up. Always clad in suits and always looking composed in every social gathering she’s photographed in, Miss Moon was the epitome of chic. Solar’s curiosity peaked. She devoured every publicly released info about this Moon Byul Yi. The tagline “Trust Fully in Moon Byul Yi” came from the fact that every young starlet that went under her company’s wing got to debut and became popular. 

  
Solar had a dream of being an idol a long time ago, but the call of the theater had been greater. Besides, she’s happy in where she’s now at 30. She’d given up everything and travelled to New York(without knowing any English) at 18. Her parents had been against her dream. They bought her a plane ticket and not much else. She had to support herself and her studies by doing odd jobs. Walking dogs, babysitting Korean kids, singing at clubs, waitressing... mention it she’s probably done it. While all these were happening she was also attending on and off Broadway auditions. She hit the jackpot at 23 when she was casted as “Gigi” in Miss Saigon. She was told to thank her looks for getting the part. She was told she doesn’t look 100% Korean. Whatever that meant. She then went on to star in numerous musicals and travelled around the world. She’s sure she had done a good job and her parents should be proud of her.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She opened a magazine to an article about Korea’s successful individuals under 30 and there’s Moon Byul Yi posed haughtily. Solar’s admiration grew at each article that she read, each anecdote shared about the young CEO. She feared she’d actually developed a crush(a woman crush if you may) on this bottle blonde ice queen. Article stated that Moon Byul Yi had been disowned for coming out at the age of 19. Like Solar, she supported herself until she finished her studies. She; however, received a considerable amount in inheritance when her paternal grandfather died. With that money she built an empire from the ground up. At 28 she shared the goblet with entertainment industry CEOs who were much older.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**#WCW Theatre star SOLAR POSTS A PHOTO of Idol Academy CEO as her Woman Crush Wednesday!** **  
** **  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really? That’s headline worthy?” Solar passed on the tablet to her manager, Jung Wheein.    
  
“You don’t like her pic that I posted? I thought you wanted to be invited to more TV Shows? Theatre is not forever, Yong Sun Unnie.”    
  
She rolled her eyes at being first named.    
  
“Is this your mom’s idea?” Whee in’s mom was Solar’s original manager, but the woman wanted to retire soon. She’d been training Wheein to be her sub.    
  
“Don’t you think I am too old for this kind of scandal?”    
  
“No, besides you’re kinda a foreigner. The GP expects ridiculous things from you so they can bask in their superiority. Look at Jessi Unnie.”   
  
Solar sighed.    
  
“Fine, I wanna be a panelist or a judge whatever you call it here on Kings of Mask Singers. Get me that and you’re forgiven.”    
  
“Piece of tteokbokki.”   
  
“Also, please get me some tteokbokki.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seoul Fashion Week was a bustle of activities for Solar. She’s invited to a lot of front rows thanks to her artist friends. The theme for the year was feminine lines even in suits. She’s halfway through ooohing and aaahing over Lee Chung Chung’s Amelia Earheart inspired collection when she saw her. Moon Byul Yi was sitting stone faced wearing a double breasted hound’s tooth patterned wool suit jacket with silk lapels. A soft flowing maxi skirt and high heeled boots completed the outfit. A clear Lee Chung Chung look. Solar’s breath got caught in her throat.    
  
Damn. This Moon Byul Yi really turned out to be Solar’s newly discovered ideal type. She hadn’t even thought about being gay or whatever before. She was too busy with her career to even think about relationships other than brief tussles in the sack with pretty theatre men.    
  
She’s brought back to reality by her friend pulling her to meet Lee Chung Chung. They were invited to an after party. Solar wanted to refuse. She had a bottle of wine and some script to go over at home. Her friend was pouting though and Solar had to give in.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She’s drowning in beautiful people. Models towered over her though she’s wearing 3 inch heels. Good thing she had the sense to change into a basic black dress with a high slit at one side. She put on some pearls to complete the understated elegant look. Drinks flowed freely and she’s had a few herself. She’s nursing her last drink of the night. Her friend disappeared into the sea of models a long time ago. It’s time for her to go.   
  
As she stepped out into the cold, she contemplated between driving or calling a cab.    
  
“Look what the cat dragged out.”    
  
Solar looked at the direction the voice was from and saw Moon Byul Yi herself confidently standing on the side waiting for her car. The party was in full swing inside that nobody was going home yet. Nobody but them, apparently.   
  
“Me?”    
  
“Yeah. So, how was dragging my name all over the entertainment platforms working out for you?” Moon sneered.    
  
“I wasn’t. It wasn’t intended. It was supposed to be a one time thing.”   
  
Moon Byul Yi shook her head.    
  
“Do you think it’ll help you get famous?”   
  
Solar shut her mouth because that’s exactly what she and her team had been doing. She’s thinking of a good retort but Moon Byul Yi was already walking away.    
  
“Wait!” Solar picked up her pace to follow the other woman. She needed to apologize.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moon Byul Yi didn’t stop walking until she’s inside her 2019 BMW M5.    
  
Solar stood there slack jawed not knowing how to begin with her apology.    
  
“What are you waiting for, Solarssi? Get in.”    



	2. 3 Premium Theater Seats

“Solarssi, Hwasa and I watched your play sitting on premium last night. Guess who was seated a seat away from us?” Han Hye Jin winked at her co-star Hwasa. 

  
Solar was a guest on I Live Alone and naturally her musical would be the topic. Her day as a theatre actress was showcased.

  
“We were seated next to Moon Byul Yi! She cracked a smile, Solarssi, and gave you a standing ovation at the end.”

  
“Omo, I feel like I am being judged in a singing contest all of a sudden.” Solar blushed crimson and her head was buzzing with all the possible problems the mention of the CEO could bring.

  
“She bought 3 premium seats for your show, Solar. Both seats on her sides were empty. She’s so cool.” 

  
“She could easily afford a box. Why would she go with buying 3 premium seats instead.” Na Rae fueled the discussion on.

  
“Well, it’s private in the box; but theatre buffs would know that premium seats offer a view of even the smallest quirk of brows from the actors on stage. She really must like watching you, Solarssi.” The teasing just wouldn’t let up.

  
Solar’s cheeks were so hot she could barely conceal her discomfort.

“I guess my musical is THAT good. You should all watch it.” It became an opportunity to build a hype. Solar wondered what Miss Moon’s agenda was.    
  
  


  
  
Their last encounter didn’t end well. Miss Moon asked her to get in the car with her, but Solar spent 10+ years in New York City and stranger danger is a real fear. No matter how attractive the stranger was.

  
“I regret saying those things, Miss Moon. I cannot promise that the hosts are going to stop. I CAN promise not to instigate anything though. I’m sorry, I can’t get in that car with you. It’s not my habit to hop in cars with strangers.” Solar dropped low in a bow. The car was gone when she came up. 

She’s sure the other woman hated her.    
  
  


  
  
“Which flowers say ‘I don’t know you; but I did you wrong. Please forgive me.”

  
The florist looked contemplative for a while. Not that Solar could blame them. Hers was a tall order. 

  
“Roses, lilies, and orchids are your best options. It would also be a good touch to add a letter or maybe just a card.” 

  
“I’ll take wreaths of roses, lilies, and orchids.” 

  
“Ok, a mix?”

  
“No. One made of roses, one of lilies, and one of orchids.”

  
The florist’s eyebrow shot up.

  
“I messed up badly.” Solar admitted. It was true. Since that night they had their encounter she’d guested on more variety and talk shows. They all mentioned Moon Byul Yi. She kept her promise not to start something; but she couldn’t help but feel like she was using the CEO to gain more attention for herself. She even got the gig as a recurring panelist for King of Mask Singers. She simply couldn’t march up to Moon Byul Yi’s office to apologise. The flowers were her best bet.    
  
  
  


  
  
**_Theatre Star SOLAR Sends Flower Wreaths to MONSTER CEO Moon Byul Yi’s Office! Are They or Aren’t They?!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ **   
  


  
  
Solar couldn’t believe she just made things worse. She specifically instructed the flower shop NOT to mention her name and to give the card ONLY to Moon Byul Yi’s secretary. Something clearly went wrong. Knetz were having a field day about the issue. Solar became an LGBT icon on Twitter(according to Wheein) in an instant. She wasn’t even sure if she’s near to being gay. Sure, her thoughts had been straying to a certain blonde CEO at certain times of the day like in the shower or when she’s about to sleep. She might have imagined some naughty things about Miss Moon, but she had the appetite of a healthy 30-year-old. The woman was attractive. Anybody could be having the same thoughts.    
  
  
  
  
**_Moon Byul Yi Photographed Coming Out of Myeongdong NANTA Theatre after Solar’s musical. AGAIN! Netizens are Speculating!!!_ ** **_  
_ **   
  
  
_ \+ Their friendship is the best! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ++ this foreigner is a bad influence. We should think of the children! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \+ I used to like Solar unnie when she was not gay. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ +++they look so cute together. tho we haven’t seen them together I just know it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \+ MOAR FROM THIS FRIENDSHIP PLS!  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \+ monster MOON has a girlfriend? She’s tolerable? She’s human? I will sign up with her agency! _ _   
_   
  


  
  
Jung Wheein shook Solar’s hand when she came into the manager’s office. 

  
“Your flower thing did great! You are invited to Return of the Superman to teach kids flower arrangement. Brush up on your bouquet making knowledge please. Though, we really have to do something about the gay rumors.” 

  
New York and South Korea were miles apart in anything gay related. Solar wasn’t expecting to face this issue in a conservative country nonetheless.

  
“I don’t mind being branded as a member of the LGBT. Humor me though how are we going to address the gay rumors without me flat out saying that I am not gay because honestly I am having a lot of epiphanies lately.”

  
“Don’t tell me you’re having gay puberty at 30?”

  
“Ok, I won’t tell you.”

  
“Mom, what have you gotten me into?!” Jung Wheein called out to her mother who was in a vacation in The Caribbeans while she’s left with a crazy woman. “Ok, so here’s the thing. Don’t freak out, ok?”

  
“You’re scaring me.” Solar shivered.

  
“Idol Academy wants to represent you.”

  
“Wheein...”

  
“What?”

  
“Can I Freak Out Now?! What do you mean? You’re my manager! I am not firing you.”

  
“Thanks for the loyalty; but hear me out first. Idol Academy is all about idol incubation, right? In the last year; however, there’s been a decline in business offers due to the scandals that their CEO was involved in. You probably don’t know this but Moon Byul Yi is not called ‘Monster CEO’ for nothing. She threw a phonebook at one of her employees. She was caught on video yelling at the owner of the nightclub ‘Freezing Sun’ that she could buy him, his friends, and his club. Why do you think she was the one chosen as your type in SBS Morning Wide? It was because nobody would think that you really like her.” Wheein chugged a bottle of water down. “Since the start of this ideal type fiasco there was a steady increase in business activities and an influx of trainees who wanted to be with Idol Academy again. ‘ _ How can a sweet girl like Solar like the wicked witch? She must not be bad after all.’  _ So in a way you both are helping each other. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.”

Solar was not about to explain that she already knew all these because she went stalker mode on this Miss Moon. 

  
“So, they want a PR deal?”

  
“A few public appearances, something page 6 worthy.”

  
“Ah! So, Miss Moon doesn’t rub elbows with the commoners? Has to be page 6 worthy?”

  
“Those appearances are for you. They think it will help you land more CFs for luxury brands. As for Miss Moon she will be ‘slumming it up’ and appear in common situations with you to build up a new image for her.”

  
“Oh, I wish I could take her to eat hotdogs in New York. See how Miss CEO would fare in the concrete jungle.”

  
“Do better on these and you could just might.”

  
“So, this would be like fake dating?”

  
“No, Solar, no. This would be a fake friendship. I told you this would dispel the gay and dating rumour? Miss Moon’s representative said that her boss decided that since you are making money out of using her name, she might as well make money off it too.” 

  
Solar was disappointed that the CEO had some secretary make the deal instead of calling herself. To be REALLY honest though, she’s really pissed that the reason Miss Moon probably invited her to join her in that car that night was to talk business. Somehow, that didn’t sit well with her. 

  
“Wheein, I want a private meeting.”


	3. 4 Designer Trainers

She knew she’s in the wrong. She must have hit her head on something because she didn’t mean for this private meeting to be this private. Her pettiness won over logic when she asked for it. Had Wheein misunderstood what she meant? 

When she said she wanted a private meeting she meant herself, Wheein, Miss Moon, maybe a lawyer or 10 in attendance. What she didn’t mean was just her and Moon in a conference room on the 27th floor, overlooking Gangnam? Granted, Moon’s secretary was also there ready to take notes and they were on opposite heads of the conference table.

  
“That would be all for today, Miss Kwon.”

  
_ Don’t go! _ Solar wanted to say but only a thank you came out of her mouth. 

  
“Shall we start?” Miss Moon tapped on a universal remote; the lights turned low and the projector flicked on revealing an 18-page contract. “Let’s go over everything before you consider joining my company.”

  
Miss Moon’s voice was low, but commanding attention as she proceeded to review the document with her prospective client. Solar squirmed a little on her seat. Who knew meetings about contracts could be hot? She sipped a little of her water. The action caught Moon’s attention. 

  
“Am I going too fast?”

  
Solar sputtered some of the water out because her mind went to: you can also go hard if you want. Goddamnit, Solar, you need to get laid and soon. She told herself.

  
“Do I need to do Heimlich?” Moon started to walk over to her when she started coughing. She raised a hand to stop the CEO’s progress. Who knew how her traitorous body would respond to being held by the other woman?

“Okay then, let’s continue.” 

  
Miss Kwon brought in coffee. She was out of the door as soon as she placed the cups on the table because her boss gave her a milk curdling glare. 

  
“So, Solarssi, what do you think? Your manager has gone over this and it’s fine by her.”

  
“I need to convene with my manager, now that I’ve seen it,” Truth be told the contract was fair. Though, she’s not about to sign any contract without Wheein. “She need to pore over it again with me.”

  
“I need your decision soon, Solarssi.” Moon walked over and leaned her hip on the table in front of Solar. Breathing was suddenly difficult for Solar so she held it. 

  
“You’ll get it soon.”

  
The woman in front of her leaned closer until their faces were merely centimeters apart.

  
“Soon. Soon?” Moon’s breath teased Solar’s lips. It smelled of peppermints when Solar finally drew in a breath. 

“Soon.” Solar nodded along with her answer.

Moon straightened and sat on a chair closer to her prospect. 

  
“You need to understand the urgency of this, Solarssi. We need to RIDE the hype.” She stressed the word ‘ride’ so hard that Solar felt it resonate in her lower regions.

  
“I am doing good without your help now. Why would I need you?”

  
Moon pinched the bridge of her nose. 

  
“A few TV guestings and you think you’re hot? What you need are CFs, dramas, albums, to name a few. What you have right now is flower arranging with some 4 year olds. Tell me again you don’t need me and my company a month from now and the people have forgotten about you.”

  
A month from now ‘Breaking Up is Hard to Do’ would be closing. Her company would be returning to New York, but Solar wanted to stay in South Korea. It would seem like she’d be needing this opportunity to be able to do that. But, Miss Moon’s beautiful but smug face was testing her patience.

  
“Let’s talk over dinner tomorrow.” Solar gathered the papers and stood up to leave. It was as if she’s challenging Moon to back down.

  
“Be ready by 7. I’ll be picking you up!” The instruction was nearly growled out.

Solar heard a coffee cup smash to pieces when she’s out the door.    
  
  


  
  


  
  
“I have gone over that contract and it’s fine. I have also passed it on for inspection to your NY management and they’re going to be talking to Idol Academy about the scope. Where we and Idol Academy begins and ends etc, etc. That’s it. After you sign this. You will only be seeing Miss Moon on official functions.” Wheein took off her glasses.

  
“She’s picking me up at 7.” Solar finished her make up with a snap of her compact. 

  
“You’re what? She’s what the what?” 

  
“I’ll be handing her the signed contract after dinner later.” 

  
“Kim. Yong. Sun. Remember that guy you were just going to be friends with? Not only did you sleep with him. He, also, stole your Macbook.”

  
“I didn’t know he was a hobo, Wheein. I thought he was just lumberjack chic. Besides, how very dare you compare Miss Moon to a fucking scammer. This is a business dinner, by the way. Get your head out of the gutter.” Solar eyed her shoe wall. Strappy three-inch heels were the best option. She wanted to be lofty at the meeting.

  
“You have a type. Your type are beautiful but questionable people who are eventually gonna steal something from you.”

  
“She’s richer than freshly churned butter. What could she possibly steal from me?” Her cell phone chimed. “She’s here. Wish me luck.”

  
“We could still just send her the papers. Call in sick or whatever. It’s not too late.” Wheein’s voice got lost with the slamming of the door.    
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
Solar felt overdressed. Miss Moon was out of her power suit and was just wearing a simple black sweater with what looked like matte black leggings and posh black Nikes. 

  
“I feel overdressed.”

  
Moon looked at her direction for the first time that night. She gave directions to her driver before looking at Solar square in the eye. “You are. We’re going shopping.”

  
Solar’s annoyance suddenly went up. How dare this woman just impose their wishes on her? She thought Moon’s going too far and she told her so.

  
“Friends go shopping together. We’re supposed to be friends.”

  
“You’re going to make me walk to the mall in these, you asshole?” Solar pointed at her heels. 

  
“We need to work on toning down that American-ness. Also, who said anything about malls?”   
  
  


  
  


  
  
They went to the lush boutique district. Solar almost forgot about South Korea’s obsession over brand names. She’s about sick of it. 

  
“Is Ivy Park an acceptable brand here?”

  
“Somewhat.”

“Fila?”

“Sure, if you’re not me.”

“You must be fun at parties, Miss Moon.”

  
“I don’t go to parties to have fun.”

  
The answer earned a snort from Solar. 

  
“What do you do at parties?”

  
“Make and strengthen connections. Don’t take that off anymore. It looks good on you.” Moon walked off. Solar checked herself in the mirror. The white Ivy Park playsuit worked well with her Desert Ore Off-White/Nike trainers. What didn’t work was the fact that Moon paid for her purchases. 

  
“You are not my boss, yet. You’re not allowed to spend a Won on me. I can buy my own.”

  
“American.” Moon muttered under her breath.

  
“American Unnie for you.” 

  
The contract book was shoved at her. How dare the woman open the thing before Solar handed it over to her? Rude. 

  
“I’m your boss now, American Unnie. Let’s go get dinner.”   
  
  
  


  
  
A Burger King? Was Moon Byul Yi planning on throwing her every curveball? 

  
“A Burger King, CEO-nim?”

  
“I wanted a Whopper Junior, AmerUnnie.” 

Moon walked to the counter. Solar watched her progress with awe. How could one walk in Burger King as if it’s a 5-star restaurant and in leggings nonetheless. Solar thought Moon was rocking those leggings well. Those legs would look better wrapped around her waist. Solar sighed. If the CEO wasn’t so annoyingly smug; she’d be perfect. 

  
“Do you want to eat these here or to go?”

  
“Stop ordering things for me. You’re so annoying.” Solar stepped up the counter and cancelled everything Moon ordered for her. “Where would we eat if not here?”

  
“My house.” 

  
Her house. Solar’s thoughts were going haywired. She had extra clothes on Moon’s car and 4 designer trainers. She could probably live at Moon’s for a week with all the clothes the CEO bought. 

  
“We’ll take these to go.”    
  
  


  
  
  


  
**_CEO MOON BYUL YI and THEATRE STAR SOLAR shared a FUN GIRLS NIGHT OUT! [pictures]_ ** **_  
_ ** _   
_ _ Other friends might be out clubbing on a Friday night but not these two. They were spotted athletic-wear shopping in the Gangnam District...  _ _   
_ _ ... even seen ordering to-go at Burger King. These two are so refreshing! Solar is a good influence on the CEO.  _ _   
_   
  
  


  
Wheein got off a phone conference with a South Korea based Ivy Park rep and an Idol Academy rep. They wanted to close a CF deal with Solar. 

  
“Good job, Solar. Or should I say good job, Miss Moon? She really is a marketing genius, that woman. Wow, Ivy Park in just a week. She and her team are miracle workers. This friendship thing is amazing, Solar. All women in Korea would want to be as successful as both of you. Your relationship is so refreshing amidst all these mandated skinships and fake romance shit going around.” 

  
“I thought you don’t like Moon-nim’s style?” Solar typed in a text message to her new boss, CEO Moon. They’ve been texting the whole morning.

“I don’t like how cutthroat she is, but it is working and ka ching ching money is coming in for you and us. How was last night’s wine tasting event? Y’all are portrayed as a super refreshing and pure pair of friends. You are giving me a toothache. Are you going to have a spa day? I hate your guts, the both of you, but at the same time I wanna have what you both are having. Excuse me, the phone’s been off the hook all day.”

  
Solar was left alone all of the sudden. Her phone rang. 

**_Caller ID: Annoying-nim_ **

“What are you wearing?” 

  
“Shut the fuck up. I'm at the office.” Solar blushed despite herself.

  
“All I hear is fuck at the office. I like the way you think.” Moon’s deep voice was a caress to Solar’s ears. She shivered in delight. The CEO was so annoyingly sexy. 

  
“Solar, I need to talk to you about something!” Wheein called from the inner office. 

  
“Coming!” She called out in response. 

  
“Oh, you will be... repeatedly.” Moon just wouldn’t let anything pass. The teasing would go on and on if Solar lets it. “By the way, the vineyard we went to yesterday sent in several bottles. Where shall I send these to?”

“Miss Kwon is so busy she can’t call me about the wine? Just say you miss me and go.” 

“Gross.”

“You didn’t seem to think so earlier when you were asking for my state of dress…”

“..or undress. I’ll send all these to my house.” Moon chuckled like she’d won something.

“Fine! I have to go. I’ll see you later. You’re so annoying.” Solar whispered. The line went dead before she could hit the end button. So the one-uppance had escalated to sexual innuendos. Solar would call it foul if she wasn’t the one who initiated it. This ‘friendship’ could be ‘refreshing’ but far from ‘pure’.

She stood up to go to Wheein.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me that u love it; buy me coffee. Please and thanks https://ko-fi.com/tagalogmamamoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.


End file.
